


put it on ya

by rookie_wrangler



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookie_wrangler/pseuds/rookie_wrangler
Summary: Hooking up within NCT isn’t new. Almost all of them, except for some of the kids or new members, have made their way through the group as a whole, whether reserved for special occasions or having favorite go-tos for blowing off steam. There’s dating and relationships intertwined, too, but they’re a family first, everyone taking care of each other.In spite of all of that, Jungwoo hasn’t approached Lucas or vice-versa in what feels like years. It’s thrilling; excitement sizzling through his veins. Boss era was a blur and since then, Jungwoo’s seen Lucas blossom from afar into this man, more confident and sure of himself than the rookie he knew.(Inspired by a twitter video, link in beginning notes)
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	put it on ya

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “put it on ya” by Jessi feat. BM & nafla
> 
> Completely inspired by [this twitter video](https://twitter.com/captainuwu/status/1338327069659283456?s=21) that wouldn’t leave me alone
> 
> pls read the end notes :)

It starts like this: all of NCT together at the year end party, light sticks in their hands, various hats and every species of animal ear headbands on their heads as they dance to whoever is performing on stage.

But how it really starts is: Taeyong and a few of the others start to grumble about how hard it is to see the stage from their vantage point. Doyoung rolls his eyes and practically throws Taeyong up his shoulders and a few seconds later Ten is perched on Johnny’s. To the immense amusement of everyone else, Ten and Taeyong start swinging their light sticks erratically to the beat of the song, Taeyong knocking his bunny ears askew in the process.

Lucas is just laughing at his hyungs, enjoying the party, when suddenly someone from behind him whisper-yells in his ear.

“Do you want a boost?”

It’s Jungwoo, with his hand gripping onto the junction of Lucas’ neck and shoulder.

“What?” With how loud it is Lucas is surprised he can hear him at all but he still doesn’t understand what Jungwoo is getting at.

Jungwoo laughs, a bright smile across his mouth, and uses his grip on Lucas’ neck to jump upwards into the air before he leans in to speak again.

“Like Ten and Taeyong! You can get on my shoulders.”

Now it’s Lucas’ turn to laugh, shaking his head at Jungwoo.

“Are you sure you can take my weight?”

Jungwoo nods emphatically, smile and eyes shining in the flashing lights, and Lucas just laughs, positioning himself behind Jungwoo. The older boy kneels down and Lucas gets his gangly legs over Jungwoo’s shoulders, adjusting until he’s as comfortable as he can be.

Their first attempt doesn’t work, so Jungwoo lowers down again until he can grab the back of Lucas’ thighs, boosting him up that way. Lucas’ free hand settles on Jungwoo’s shoulder for balance, massaging the muscle there.

It’s exhilarating, being up high like that, but Lucas can't help but feel the searing heat of Jungwoo’s hands through the fabric of his suit pants. He keeps kneading absentmindedly and Lucas doubts he knows that he’s doing it, but it’s doing things.

Jungwoo lasts longer than Lucas thought he would, he knows he’s not exactly light considering how tall he is and how much muscle he has in comparison. Jungwoo squeezes Lucas’ thighs one last time in warning before lowering down to let him settle on his feet.

He spins around, wanting to get Lucas’ reaction, but miscalculates how close they are together. Even with how loud it is around them Jungwoo swears he could hear his sharp inhale. Their noses are practically touching, , sharing breath, and Jungwoo can’t help but look down at Lucas’ lips. His mouth is in kissing distance. The red stain is still intact, Lucas’ lips looking as plump as ever. Jungwoo swallows, his mouth dry, as Lucas’ tongue peaks out to lick the slowest swipe across his bottom lip.

Jungwoo's eyes flicker upward to meet Lucas’, whose gaze was very obviously lingering on his own lips. There’s interest there, a low-burning heat and curiosity swirling together that causes a shiver to travel down his spine. He subconsciously licks his own lips out of habit, watches as Lucas’ eyes drift down to catch it in action and Jungwoo burns.

Placing a hand on his shoulder again, Jungwoo leans even further into Lucas’ space, his lips pressed to the taller boy’s ear.

“Come to mine after?” It’s bold, braver than Jungwoo’s been in a while, but there’s no mistaking the way that Lucas’ hand grips his hip, sliding around to lay possessively on Jungwoo’s lower back. His large hand is scorching, barely appropriate for public consumption with how low it’s settled just above the curve of his ass. Anyone around could see and the thought rattles the breath out of Jungwoo’s lungs.

“Yes.” One simple word but it has Jungwoo’s blood heating. Lucas turns into him, pressing their bodies ever closer, and leans in until he leaves a soft kiss below Jungwoo’s ear.

Jungwoo groans, the sound lost in the crowd, but Lucas’ grip on his back tightens, having obviously heard the noise of pleasure. As soon as he was there, he’s gone, Lucas pulling away from where they were pressed against each other, always wary of the cameras on them. They share another heated look, a promise for later, before Lucas slides off to bother the rest of WayV.

****

Jungwoo’s arousal has settled to a light simmer by the time they finally make it back to the dorms. He’s not sure what excuse Lucas gives for going with the rest of 127 to their dorm instead of WayV’s but no one bats an eye. The only person Jungwoo himself seems obvious to is Jaehyun, who has been his roommate since they debuted and, as one of his best friends, reads him better than most. Jaehyun takes one look at them and makes himself scarce, off to bother Johnny or Doyoung.

Lucas stands in the entry area of the room but his posture emanates arousal and confidence in waves. His large hands are in his pockets, one hip cocked out slightly to the side, casual but definitely like he’s holding back. Jungwoo gives him a long once over, from his shoes to the curl of his hair across his forehead, and bites his lip.

Hooking up within NCT isn’t new. Almost all of them, except for some of the kids or new members, have made their way through the group as a whole, whether reserved for special occasions or having favorite go-tos for blowing off steam. There’s dating and relationships intertwined, too, but they’re a family first, everyone taking care of each other. In spite of all of that, Jungwoo hasn’t approached Lucas or vice-versa in what feels like years. It’s thrilling; excitement sizzling through his veins. Boss era was a blur and since then, Jungwoo’s seen Lucas blossom from afar into this man, more confident and sure of himself than the rookie he knew.

He’s thought about it since then, being with Lucas again. There’s not much of a height difference between them now, but the amount of pure muscle and power Lucas carries when he’s in the zone, as opposed to his usual happy-puppy disposition...it’s quite the sight. And tonight it’s all directed at Jungwoo.

“You must’ve done a number on Haechan because he won’t shut up about how big your dick is.” Jungwoo hums, sitting on the edge of his bed and reclining back on his hands, legs askew to give Lucas a direct line of sight to his crotch.

“It was a pretty good night.” Lucas replies with a smirk, slipping off his own suit jacket and bow tie. He unbuttons his shirt but leaves it on in favor of slipping off his shoes and socks, kneeling at Jungwoo’s feet. And what a vision that is, Lucas on knees between his legs. Lucas meets his eyes and slides Jungwoo’s own shoes and socks off, kneading his thumbs into the arches and bringing forth a moan.

Slinking up his body, Lucas grips Jungwoo’s hips and slides them both up the bed. Jungwoo’s breath hitches and Lucas smiles, leaning in to kiss him. Immediately it’s heated, tongues wet and mouths hungry, and Jungwoo pulls Lucas down on top of him.

“I seem to remember it being pretty decent.” Jungwoo teases and Lucas bites his lip in retaliation.

“Just decent? Guess I’ll have to up my compete level.”

They both laugh and Lucas starts undoing the buttons on Jungwoo’s shirt, eyes hot. He slides his hand under Jungwoo’s lower back, urging him to arch up as Lucas divests him of shirt. Jungwoo tugs at Lucas’ shirt and soon the garment joins the other somewhere across the room.

Jungwoo drinks in the sight before him, the incredible abs, shoulders, and arms that Lucas has been working hard on. He wants to touch them all, so he does, making Lucas shiver along the way. Lucas groans and grabs Jungwoo by the neck, pulling him up into a searing kiss.

“Now this, this is upping your compete level.” And Lucas has to growl playfully, kissing any other words out of Jungwoo’s mouth. Then it’s Lucas’ turn, feeling his way along Jungwoo’s back and shoulders, admiring how broad he’s become, muscles lean and wiry.

“Off,” Jungwoo dictates, tugging on Lucas’ pants and making quick work of his belt. They both fumble for a few moments. Jungwoo gets sidetracked, lost in the sight of Lucas half hard in his briefs. He really is bigger than Jungwoo remembers and Lucas isn’t even fully hard yet. He reaches out, palming Lucas’ dick, who breathes in sharply through his nose, dick twitching.

Lucas can’t stop touching Jungwoo’s back, hands sliding underneath him as he lowers his mostly naked body down to capture Jungwoo’s lips again. Their hips meet, grinding into each other and Lucas groans at the contact and their legs slot together.

“F-fuck” Jungwoo moans, arching into the feeling as Lucas’ mouth trails down his neck, nipping and sucking on all the spots he knows drive Jungwoo up the wall. Panting, Lucas pulls away and makes quick work of yanking Jungwoo’s briefs down his legs. Jungwoo whines at the loss of contact but sits up quickly, kissing Lucas and pulling at his briefs, sighing in relief when they’re finally on the floor.

Jungwoo crawls into his lap, legs stretched around Lucas’ hips, arms around his neck, lips slick. Lucas’ hands are immediately on him. Their dicks slide together and Jungwoo groans. They get lost in kissing again, tongues tasting, as one of Lucas’ hands glides down Jungwoo’s ass, fingers teasing the crease. They make contact with his hole, fingertips playing with the rim, and Jungwoo grinds down on Lucas’ lap hard.

“Lube?” Lucas pants into Jungwoo’s ear.

“Bedside table, top drawer.” Jungwoo gasps, eyes fluttering and his fingers digging into Lucas’ shoulder.

Lucas is back seconds later, Jungwoo laying down with his back to the sheets. Settling between his legs, Lucas warms the lube, pushing at Jungwoo’s thighs until he has easy access to his hole.

“Pretty.” Lucas hums, as Jungwoo’s pink hole flutters.

The first touch of Lucas’ fingers has Jungwoo gasping, his fingers slathering the rim with slick. He teases, spreading the lube around, until Jungwoo is about ready to kick him to make Lucas do something. Lucas prods at Jungwoo’s hole slowly, applying pressure until the first digit slides all the way in. It doesn’t feel like much yet, Jungwoo is definitely used to more, but knowing that soon he’ll be full makes him clench around Lucas’ finger.

“More,” Jungwoo says, breathy. 

Kissing Jungwoo’s hip, Lucas slides his finger out slowly, adding a second on the thrust back in. The very slight stretch has Jungwoo doing his best not to arch his hips. It’s not like he hasn’t been active lately, but it’s been a while since he’s been stretched and fucked.

Jungwoo grinds his hips down onto the fingers inside of him and Lucas gets the hint, starting a steady pace of fucking them into Jungwoo’s hole, scissoring each time he pulls out. It’s like he’s in a trance, watching his glistening fingers piston in and out of Jungwoo’s hole, stretching the rim to take him.

A stinging pain breaks him out of it, Jungwoo’s heel making contact with his shoulder blade.

“If you don’t put another finger in me I swear—“

“You’ll what?” Lucas remarks, his smile mischievous. Jungwoo groans and leans up, raking a hand through Lucas’ hair. “You love being stretched Woo, I know that hasn’t changed.”

“I’ve been horny for hours, baby please!” Jungwoo whines, falling back into the pillows. Lucas chuckles, shaking his head slightly but obliges, adding a third finger. 

Panting, Jungwoo can’t help it when his hips raise, his hole swallowing Lucas’ fingers and clenching down at the stretch. It’s so good and he’s been on edge so long he needs Lucas inside of him yesterday.

Jungwoo lets Lucas fuck him with three fingers for a few minutes before he tightens his hold on Lucas’ hair.

“Need you, come on. I’m ready.”

Lucas drags his fingers out of Jungwoo’s hole slowly, purposely pressing on the spot he’s been avoiding this whole time. Jungwoo moans loud and broken at the constant pressure, turning into a whine when Lucas’ fingers exit wetly.

The urgency skyrockets, with Lucas scrambling for the lube to slick himself and Jungwoo rising to kiss him, mouths searing. Sitting up on his knees on the mattress, Lucas settles his hands on Jungwoo’s waist, turning him around. Knees spread wide, Jungwoo leans his head back, resting on Lucas’ shoulder.

The slow glide of Lucas’ dick across his hole has Jungwoo whimpering, his fingers digging into Lucas’ thigh, surely leaving marks. Groaning, Lucas wraps his hand around his cock and pushes in. The slow slide is delicious and hot, leaving Jungwoo gasping and squirming.

He makes it halfway before Jungwoo moans and thrusts back, seating himself fully on Lucas’ dick and lap. Lucas wraps an arm around Jungwoo’s middle and grips his hip, his nose grazing Jungwoo’s ear, kissing the skin of his neck while he adjusts.

“God I— forgot how big and thick you are, fuck.” Jungwoo pants, intertwining his fingers with Lucas’ on his abs. Three fingers definitely weren’t enough to fully prepare Jungwoo for how split open he feels but the sting, the stretch is so good.

“You ready baby?” Lucas hums, peppering kisses and nibbling along Jungwoo’s neck and shoulders. Jungwoo tightens around Lucas’ cock making him groan.

“Yeah, please.”

It starts slow, a deep grind, with Lucas’ dick reaching Jungwoo’s depths and putting excruciatingly good pressure against his prostate with each thrust. Haechan wasn't kidding about Lucas’ dick game reaching new heights. Finding the right position from the get go has Jungwoo closer to coming than he’d like to admit, no matter how on edge he’s been for the past however many hours.

Lucas’ groans in his ear only spur him on, Jungwoo working his hips in tandem with him to develop a rhythm. His grips tightens, Lucas lifting them up to a higher position, and Jungwoo’s breath stutters. Lucas’ thrusts gain an edge and Jungwoo falls forward, barely catching himself on wobbly arms as the angle changes.

“Fuck babe, so tight,” Lucas moans and Jungwoo clenches, Lucas’ dick hitting his prostate in a head-on assault. His fingers are definitely leaving bruises that Jungwoo is going to enjoy touching for days.

Their mixed groans echo around the room, Jungwoo hurtling towards the cliff of orgasm.

“So close—“ The rest of his words are cut off by a particularly hard thrust from Lucas.

“C’mon baby, come for me.” Lucas’ deep voice commands and Jungwoo is helpless except to follow, spurting white across the sheets below him, elbows giving out in pleasure. 

The mattress muffles Jungwoo’s scream of pleasure but Lucas has no such luck, his curses rising in volume before he comes, too. Jungwoo moans brokenly at the feeling of Lucas coming hot and hard inside of him, filling his hole with wet heat, hips stuttering. 

Lucas makes to pull out but Jungwoo whines, pulling weakly at Lucas’ arm until they settle on their sides, Lucas’ dick still inside of him. Slinging an arm around his middle, Lucas hums until Jungwoo turns his head, their lips connecting clumsily, sharing breath more than anything. 

Eventually Lucas moves, much to Jungwoo’s dismay, but he watches as Lucas comes back with a damp towel from the en-suite bathroom. He cleans them both gently before tossing the towel in the direction of the bathroom door, climbing back into the bed and curling up behind Jungwoo. They’re both big cuddlers after sex, Jungwoo turning in Lucas’ arms to bury his nose in Lucas’ neck and collarbone.

“So, how does it compare?” Lucas breaks the silence.

“Hm?” Jungwoo hums, sated and a little sleepy.

“Did I up my compete level?”

Jungwoo giggles into Lucas’ chest and pinches his side.

“I mean, you hit my prostate on the first thrust so….” He trails off and Lucas joins him in laughter, his fingers sliding through Jungwoo’s sweaty hair, “Yeah, you did. All that practice paying off eh? Maybe I should send Haechan a gift basket.”

Lucas tickles Jungwoo in retaliation, both of them laughing and limbs tangling.

“I won’t though, he doesn’t need another thing to have a big head about.”

“It wasn’t just Hyuck either, Woo.” Lucas adds as their laughter dies down and Jungwoo eyes him curiously.

“Who else? Ooh can I guess? If you didn’t sleep with Taemin when you had the chance—”

Groaning, Lucas cuts him off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *BM voice*: pussy
> 
> 3 months ago I didn’t go here, but now I live here.
> 
> The biggest of thank yous to homiten, for dragging me fully into this hell and alpha reading this. I now have 23 idiots that I care about AND apparently want to write all the fic about now, a blessing and a curse. You held my hand through this, my first foray into writing fic since 2017, and it’s PWP at that!
> 
> Also many, many thanks to boulevarddouble, without whom this descent into kpop wouldn’t have even happened if she hadn’t sent me the wayv “bad alive” mv. She also beta-ed this fic so I could share it with all of you.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/unlockedrookie)


End file.
